


Christmastime Checkmate

by Black_Rose_Authoress



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Christmas Fluff, Gift Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 02:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9103123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Rose_Authoress/pseuds/Black_Rose_Authoress
Summary: Alfred wants his new boyfriend, Arthur, to go to Hogsmeade with him. Arthur would rather be a killjoy and work on his spells. So Alfred challenges him to a game of wizard chess to decide whether he'll go or not.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo hallo! So this is something I never thought I’d do. xD Potter!verse. This is a gift fic for the 2016 USUK Secret Santa for mamin-the-troll, who asked for USUK spending their white Christmas at Hogwarts with a bonus of wizard chess and Harry Potter-related references! This isn’t technically taking place on Christmas Day, but it’s Christmastime and definitely involves wizard chess, so I hope you enjoy! :D

You’d think that with Christmas right around the corner, Arthur Kirkland could stand to be a little less grouchy. Alfred often wondered how his boyfriend managed to keep up that grumpy demeanor, when he himself was in a state of supreme merriment. There was snow! Snow that stuck! He hardly ever got to really experience snow when he lived in southern Maryland. And Hogwarts itself was decked out with holly and mistletoe and a dozen Christmas trees in the Great Hall.   

Sure, Alfred was a little disappointed that he couldn’t make it back to his folks for Christmas this year, but spending the holidays at Hogwarts was fun. His brother was here and this was the first year he’d be able to celebrate with a boyfriend.

He just wished that Arthur would be more, well, merry.

“C’mon, Artie! It’s our first time!”

“I said that you could go without me.” He shifted the pile of books in his arms in a way that was probably meant to emphasize the sheer number of them. “I have a mountain of work I need to complete and I’ve already visited Hogsmeade numerous times. Besides, you’ll have much more fun with your friends than with me.”

Alfred shook his head. “No way! If you’ve been there already, then you can show me around! It’ll be great. We can visit Honeyduke’s and Zonko’s!” Places he’d only heard of from older students. He reached out and snatched Arthur’s books right out of his arms, ignoring his exclamation of annoyance. “Besides, what’s so important that you need to work on it now?” He made his eyes as big and adorable as humanly possible. “C’mon, please?”

The red flush that immediately crept over Arthur’s cheeks let him know that he was affecting his boyfriend. Unfortunately, Arthur never gave in that easily. He just stole his books back and began to walk away. “I said I’m not interested. I have work to do.”

“You’re not making those weirdo spells again, are you? You know they never work.” Alfred knew he said the wrong thing as soon as the words left his mouth.

Arthur’s back tensed and after a moment, he whirled around. “What did you say?”

“I mean, I’m not saying they won’t _ever_ work, but working on ‘em over Christmas break seems a little waste-of-timey.”

Arthur looked like he was considering murder right now, and Alfred knew that if he didn’t think fast, he was going to be on the receiving end of one of those ‘experimental’ spells.

“But, you know what would help those spells?” He began.

Arthur’s eyes narrowed into angry slits. “What?”

Alfred grinned, then pointed to himself. “Research in Hogsmeade! With all those wizards around, you’ll be able to ask for tons of advice!” Perfect save.

He tried to widen his eyes into a look of even more adorable innocence, but Arthur apparently wasn’t going to buy it. He huffed and turned away. “Goodbye, Alfred. I have to go work on my _defective_ spells. Have fun in Hogsmeade.”

Crap. Apparently, it wasn’t a perfect save. Alfred watched as Arthur walked down the hall, back toward the Slytherin common room. Before he could actually escape, though, Alfred pounced.

“Wait! I know what we should do!” Arthur’s books slid out of his arms and onto the floor, but Alfred was too distracted by his own brilliant idea to care. “You said you wanted a rematch after I creamed you at Wizard Chess last month, right?”

Arthur bristled. “You did not ‘cream’ me. You took advantage of my cold. I could have easily defeated you if I wasn’t sneezing every five seconds.”

Yeah, sure. Alfred didn’t think that Arthur had been nearly as sick as he said he was, but he’d be nice and let him believe what he wanted to believe. “Whatever. Why don’t we do this? We’ll play a game; if I win, you go to Hogsmeade with me. If you win, you can stay here and work on your spells and blow up the castle or whatever you’re trying to do.”

Arthur looked like he was about to respond with an irritated ‘I am not trying to blow up the castle,’ but then stopped and simply said, “Fine.”

“Great! We can borrow Mattie’s set again!” Not that his brother would probably be very happy about that, since he was more-than-a-bit annoyed last time Alfred borrowed his set, left it out afterwards, and ended up losing a couple of the pieces. But, whatever, he’d just deal with his infuriated twin later. Right now, Mattie was off trying to teach his classmates the art of muggle ice hockey, so they were safe for at least a few more hours.

Alfred began dragging Arthur away, completely ignoring his protesting cry of, “My books!” He had more important things to worry about, after all. Like how he was going to win their match _this_ time.

~.~.~

“Is it really necessary to play in _your_ common room?”

Alfred glanced up from where he’d been setting up the board, a little surprised by the question. Arthur was fidgeting with his robes and tugging at his tie, as he looked around the uncharacteristically-empty Gryffindor common room. Alfred frowned. “No, but why wouldn’t we? You’re always complaining about the Slytherin one being too cold.”

The look Arthur sent him clearly stated that he should already know the answer to that question, and yeah, he supposed he did. He knew that some of Alfred’s fellow Gryffindors didn’t like Slytherins just on principle, but everybody knew Arthur was his boyfriend at this point. If they had an issue with that, then that was their problem. He didn’t care.

He didn’t really need to say any of that out loud, though. He just grinned and motioned toward the empty armchair he’d drawn close to the fire. “C’mon, or are you just trying to make excuses cuz you know I’m gonna whoop you.”

Arthur rolled his eyes, but a slight smile did pass over his lips and he crossed the room to settle in the seat. “Your butchering of the English language is abominable.”

“I just enjoy watching the professors wince.” Especially Snape. He always looked like he wanted to deduct ten points from Gryffindor whenever Alfred opened his mouth.

Arthur chuckled and then shifted his weight so he could lean forward and examine the pieces. They had grumbled a bit when they realized that Alfred was the one commanding them again—they hadn’t forgiven him after the last game either—but seemed to have finally settled down and were now waiting for Arthur’s first command.

“Pawn to E4.”

A pretty standard opening. Alfred watched as the white pawn in question slid one square forward.

“Pawn to E5.” He countered. The two pawns were now staring at each other. Arthur’s made a rather rude gesture; Alfred wondered if his brother was the one who taught him how to do that.

Honestly, he wasn’t the biggest fan of chess. Wizard chess was loads more interesting than muggle chess, since the pieces occasionally would shoot out their own opinions of his playing style, but he really only enjoyed playing with Arthur. He had spent time practicing with his brother and learning various strategies, but that was so he’d stand a chance against his boyfriend.

He enjoyed these matches, because he loved seeing Arthur’s eyes gain that competitive glint. And it was always amusing to see him give a triumphant smirk when he thought he made a particularly clever move. He was always so immersed in the game, too, that Alfred could stare without him noticing and going into embarrassed, defensive mode.

Not that he didn’t think embarrassed, defensive mode was cute, but he liked a variety.

Arthur moved his knight into attack mode and Alfred turned his attention back to the game. The back and forth that commenced showed that both had improved since their last match. Alfred would have to admit—internally, of course—that Arthur had him on the ropes. He kept luring him into traps, capturing pieces, and had already placed his king into check twice.

Alfred knew he didn’t have a chance. He opened his mouth, “Queen to G5,” and then realized the horrible mistake he just made.

Arthur grinned. No hope of him missing the opportunity presented. “Rook to H5 and checkmate.”

“Wait!” Alfred raised an arm in a spastic gesture that was meant to convey ‘halt!’ “Not yet!”

Arthur crossed his arms over his chest and sent him a disapproving glare. “I won, Alfred. Don’t be a sore loser now.”

“No, it’s not that.” He motioned toward the board. “Look at my poor king!”

He continued to frown, but at least gave in and looked down at the board. For a moment, Alfred was worried that he wasn’t going to notice, but was relieved when he saw his boyfriend’s eyes widen and he suddenly leaned in closer.

“And your queen,” Alfred pointed out helpfully.

Arthur’s eyes now moved to look at his queen. He didn’t respond for a moment, just kept glancing between the two. Then he sat upright, looked over at Alfred, and then grinned.

Alfred smiled back.

“You fucking _show-off._ ” He clearly couldn’t decide between exasperation and pride right now. “How the bloody hell did you do it?”

Alfred smirked, then jumped up and gave a bow like one of those stage-show magicians. “A wizard never reveals his secrets!”

Arthur snorted and then returned to staring at the two chess pieces. The one that Alfred had, shall we say, _altered._ His king, currently in a rather unfortunate checkmate’d position between Arthur’s queen and a rook, now had an entirely different face.

His own face, to be more specific.

And Arthur’s queen, currently an imposing foe facing the king diagonally, had his boyfriend’s own adorably bushy-browed, grumpy features.  

A rather impressive piece of transfiguration. Alfred was half-considering giving himself a pat on the back for his excellent work, but he had to continue with his moderately manipulative plan. “Now, can your queen _really_ take my king? I mean, look at the poor guy.” The king piece mimicked his own irresistible pout.

Arthur hesitated for a moment and Alfred knew that he had won. Arthur would concede out of admiration of his skills and romantic awesomeness...

“Oh, I am absolutely crushing you. Queen, take him out.”

“Hey!” Alfred watched in horror as Arthur’s queen obeyed his order, smashing his king over the head with a scepter before dragging him right off the board.

“Good attempt, though.” Arthur stood, stretching his arms over his head in an overly-relaxed motion. He looked way too smug right now. “Now, I need to go get those books that you made me drop.”

Alfred frowned down at the board, feeling the initial pangs of disappointment. He’d been really excited to go to Hogsmeade with Arthur. Sure, he knew that his boyfriend had already been there plenty of times with his family, but it would be way more fun to spend the afternoon there with his boyfriend, right?

Plus, it was Christmastime.

“Then, I’d better get my winter clothes. It’s bloody cold in Hogsmeade this time of year.”

Wait, what? Alfred’s head jerked up. For a moment, he was sure he misheard him.

But, Arthur had turned his face away and was blushing like he always did when he was embarrassed by his own actions. He twisted a hand in his robes and then continued. “After all, I suppose I have plenty of time tomorrow to work on that spell...”

Alfred didn’t give him a chance to say anything else. He jumped up and threw his arms around his boyfriend with an excited squeal. “Yay! I’ll go help you carry them! We don’t wanna get left behind by everybody else! Let’s go!” He grabbed his boyfriend’s arm, again ignored his cry of protest, and ran out of the common room.

Completely neglecting to clear up Mattie’s board, yet again.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you enjoyed this mamin-the-troll. Gotta admit, I haven’t actually read Harry Potter in years (and never really got into it that much), but I do think the world’s pretty creative and thought it’d be a fun challenge. And I actually really enjoyed writing it! ;D Hopefully I didn’t butcher anything too bad. I mostly relied on the Harry Potter wiki, so blame them if I got anything wrong. Haha.
> 
> Merry slightly-late Christmas!


End file.
